Hand on Heart
by MrMrs C
Summary: Castle vuelve de su gira dispuesto a no separarse de Kate en las últimas semanas de embarazo. Le queda la ardua tarea de convencer a la detective de cogerse la baja maternal ya que a falta de 6 semanas para dar a luz sigue trabajando, ¿lo conseguirá?


_**Hand on heart:**_

**Tengo varios fics empezados que seguiré actualizando, (de hecho prometo actualizar Second Chances este mismo fin de semana) pero ha sido escuchar esta canción en la radio y pensar en Caskett y he dicho, ya tengo título para la historia que me cruza por la mente en estos momentos. Será mucho, pero mucho más corto que los anteriores. No creo que sobrepase los 5 capítulos, así que espero que se le dé una oportunidad. Los capítulos eso si serán largos.**

**EDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES:**

**Richard: 38 años**

**Kate: 34 años**

**Haley: 5 años**

-Ay mama, he notado otra patadita – dice Haley con la palma de su mano sobre mi abultado vientre mientras yo le acaricio la espalda

-¿No quieres ir a jugar terremoto? Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños y estoy segura de que a tus amigos no les hace mucha gracia que estés aquí – le contesto con voz suave

-Pero…yo quiero estar contigo y con Christian o Christina…

Sonrió ampliamente - ¿así quieres que le llamemos al bebe?

Me mira tímida ocultando su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello mientras asiente - ¿son feos? – me pregunta

-¿Feos? Son preciosos, estoy segura que le encantaran a papá cuando se lo digamos

-Mmmm… se lo dije cuando me llamo esta mañana para felicitarme y él dice que será niño. ¿Tú qué quieres que sea mami?

Y antes de darme margen de respuesta aparece Aaron llamándola

-Haley tu tarta de cumpleaños

Me da un beso en la mejilla bajando rápido de mis piernas, alejándose con su amiguito y aprovecho para salir al jardín a dar una vuelta mientras suena el teléfono y respondo

-¿Beckett?

-En realidad no, soy su doble– respondo a la forense entre risas

-Ay que graciosa está usted desde que espera a mi sobrino…

-¿Tu también Lanie? Os ha dado fuerte a todos con que es un niño, como sea una niña va a salir con un cabreo del 15

Escucho la risa de la que ya es como mi hermana

-Si es una niña vamos a quererla igual tonta, pero esta vez nos viene un chicazo estoy segura

-Bueno la verdad que venga lo que venga será bien recibido. Ya tengo un niño y una niña en casa – digo entre risas

-¡Pero qué mala eres!

Noto como alguien coge mi teléfono activando el manos libres

-No lo sabes tú bien, me trata fatal, y lo peor es que soy un hombre indefenso

Y me giro encontrándomelo allí, arrebatadoramente sexy mientras me mira sonriendo pícaramente

-La noto sorprendida detective

-Hey amigos, que todavía me tenéis al teléfono – escucho a Lanie de fondo – será mejor que os deje solos – y cuelga haciendo nosotros lo propio

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto mirándolo sin pestañear

-¡Vaya recibimiento! Hey, puedo marcharme si quieres, ¿eh?

-¡Personaje que eres! – y paso mis manos por su cuello entrelazándolas después – Pensaba que tu firma de libros terminaba dentro de 3 días.

-Lo hacía… pero te necesitaba cerca, así que la mande al carajo

Rio divertida acortando poco a poco los centímetros que nos separan

-Eso está mal escritor… y lo sabe

-Mal está perderme los últimos días de mi campeón – y noto como coloca su mano en mi vestido veraniego azul, acariciando mi vientre como rato atrás ha hecho su hija – cuéntame, ¿cómo esta mi Chris?

Sonrío al ver como utiliza el nombre elegido por Haley – la verdad que no me ha dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza, di que sin ti casi no he podido pisar la comisaria y no nos hemos expuesto ninguno de los dos.

-Hazte a la idea de que no vas a pisarla en lo que queda de embarazo – me susurra soltándose y abrazándome por la espalda, dejando una serie de besos por mi cuello

-Rick… no, lo hablamos. Acordamos que trabajaría hasta que se acercase el parto. Para este aún quedan más de 5 semanas y yo estoy perfectamente

Me gira pegándome a él todo lo que nuestro bebé nos lo permite – Muero si os pasa algo, ¿no lo entiendes?

-Lo entiendo cariño, pero entiéndeme tu a mí, no sé estar todo el día en casa sin hacer nada y…

Me calla besándome en los labios con ansia y le respondo del mismo modo, agarrándolo esta vez de la cintura

-Cada vez es peor, ¿sabes?

-¿Si? – pregunto enganchando su labio inferior entre los míos, tirando suave de él hacia mi

-Si… te necesito cerca. Creo que me sucede a la inversa del mundo. La gente conforme va conviviendo durante años con su pareja, va perdiendo la chispa con la que empezaron, sin embargo yo siento que cada día que pasa te amo más que el anterior.

-No me gustaría que fuese de otra forma – respondo sincera

Me vuelve a besar con ansias mientras me pega a la mesa del jardín colocándome sobre ella

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto sonriendo a quemarropa en sus labios – por si lo habías olvidado, hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hija, la casa está llena de niños y no quiero dar un espectáculo

Lleva uno de sus dedos a mis labios mientras susurra un – entonces no grites

-¿Qué no grite? ¡Miedo me das!

Y al punto de decir eso cuela sus dedos por el bajo de mi vestido subiendo con pericia a través de mi entrepierna hasta llegar al tanga que llevo ese día, se sienta en una de las sillas acercándose más a mí como si tan sólo estuviésemos conversando, mientras retira la tela a uno de los lados separando mis labios superiores empezando a pasar uno de los dedos en caricias circulares activando ese botón que tan bien conoce

Me muerdo el labio mirándole, preguntándole qué si en verdad se ha vuelto loco

-Tú eres el que me vuelve irracional Katherine Beckett

Sigue jugando conmigo, incitándome más mientras sin dejar de tocarme como sabe que me excita, baja su cabeza chupando mis labios inferiores con su boca

Lo freno con la adrenalina corriéndome por las venas

-Dios, puede salir cualquiera Rick

-Vamos… ¿dime que no te excita el riesgo?

Rio echando su silla hacia atrás, levantándome y sentándome a horcajadas sobre él – pero no este tipo de riesgo

-Deja a mi madre al cargo de la fiesta

-¿Qué?

-La he saludado al entrar. Dejémosla cuidando de Haley y sus amigos

-Pero… es su 5º cumpleaños

-Dios Kate… solo será un rato. Te necesito – me dice suplicante

Y accedo levantándome, llevándolo conmigo mientras salimos a la sala principal contándole a Martha que tenemos que hacer un recado

Nos mira como si pudiese leer nuestras mentes

-Un recado, ¿eh?

Veo a Rick reír con picardía mientras pasa uno de sus brazos a través de los míos

-Vamos madre, no me la sonroje. Ya sabe como es…

Le doy un codazo

-Estúpido – susurro entre risas cuando salimos de la cocina

-Puede que sí que lo sea – y se encoge de hombros – pero no pienso cambiar, ¿y sabes por qué?...Porque tú me amas así

Coge las llaves del coche y salimos mientras me ayuda a montarme en el asiento del copiloto

-Todavía puedo valerme por mi misma – le hago saber no obstante

-Shh – y pone la radio mientras suena una de nuestras canciones favoritas

_I was bruised and battered… I couldn't tell what I felt,_

_I was unrecognizable to myself saw my reflection in a window _

_Didn't know my own face… So brother, are you gonna leave me wasting away _

_On the streets of Philadelphia_

Sube el volumen mirándome a los ojos

-¿Confías en mí?

-¿Qué? – pregunto pillándome de sopetón esa pregunta

- Que sí confías en mí – me contesta

-Más que en nadie

Sonríe y frena vendándome los ojos no sin antes volver a besarme en los labios

-¿Y esto? – pregunto esta vez

-Te tengo preparada una sorpresa, señorita preguntona

Rio y me muerdo los labios dejándole hacer

-Bueno, ¿vas a contarme ahora como ha ido tu firma de discos?

-Te lo he dicho, sin ti todo es aburrido. Las llamadas se me quedaban cortas, las videollamadas incentivaban mis ganas de devorarte y al final…aquí me tienes

Sonrío – yo también te he echado de menos

-Dios estas arrebatadora

-Huy si… con una tripa que llega antes que yo a los sitios, estoy de pasarela – ironizo

-Eres la embarazada más preciosa de todo Nueva York y me atrevo a decir que de todo el país

-Calla anda y fíjate en la carretera

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos siento que frena el motor y pregunto sin quitarme el pañuelo que me ha anudado a los ojos - ¿hemos llegado?

-Sí, ya estamos. Pero tú no te quites el pañuelo

-si señor – respondo cuando abre mi puerta ayudándome a bajar

Camino agarrada a él mientras escucho el piar de los pájaros y me sorprendo más

Escucho como abre un cerrojo y el ruido que hace las bisagras de esa puerta mientras siento la mano de Rick colocarse en mi espalda dándome un suave toque para entrar y al hacerlo un olor a madera, a jazmín y a pan recién hecho inunda mis fosas nasales.

Me suelta el pañuelo destapando mi campo de visión y abro los ojos poco a poco, haciéndome a la luz que desprende la chimenea de esa casa.

-Mira este es el salón – empieza Rick mientras me hace girar sobre mi misma – tenemos la biblioteca, la televisión de plasma, la chimenea, el escritorio y el sofá

Sale conmigo enseñándome la cocina y el cuarto de baño, subiéndome después a la planta superior donde me encuentro un cuarto que deduzco que tiene que ser el nuestro, otro cuarto de baño, una sala y la buhardilla

Cuando estamos volviendo a bajar veo una puerta cerrada.

Voy a abrirla cuando me veo frenada por Rick

-No, ahí no puedes entrar

Le miro sin saber si lo está diciendo en serio

-Es una dependencia privada – me explica

Asiento y decido no hacer preguntas al respecto

-Te he preparado tus fideos chinos con pollo y almendras- me susurra al oído nada más dejar la escalera dirigiéndonos hacia la cocina

Sonrió – guau… ¿dónde estamos?, ¿por qué todo esto?

-Te dije que te tenía preparada una sorpresa

Y al mirarle lo veo sonriendo ampliamente

-Ven, cojamos los fideos y vayamos al comedor… quiero enseñarte algo

Y haciéndole caso cojo ambos cuencos mientras él se encarga de los palillos, la bebida y los vasos

Coloca todo sobre la mesa que se encuentra al lado del sofá y se sienta llamándome con sus gestos a sentarme a su lado y cuando lo hago da al play besándome en el pelo

-Disfrútalo princesa

Y antes de poder contestarle escucho esa canción, la primera canción que compartimos tras resolver juntos nuestro primer caso, cuando yo le llevé de vuelta a su loft.

Mientras a la par que la música empiezan las imágenes, nuestra primera sesión de fotos juntos, nuestros primeros mensajes y whatsapps.

_This town is colder now, _

_I think it's sick of us _

_It's time to make our move, I'm shakin off the rust_

_I got my heart set on anywhere but here_

_I'm staring down myself, counting up the years_

_Steady hands, just take the wheel..._

_And every glance is killing me_

_Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead_

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, ooh_

_Stop and stare_

Lo miro fijamente emocionada al ver como ha ido guardando mensajes, whatsapps, recibos de nuestros primeros cafés fuera de la 12, de nuestras primeras cenas. Como ha ido recopilando fotografías y recortes de periódico en los que se felicitaba al precint por tal o cual caso. Sus dedos vuelven a llevarme a la pantalla mientras sigue sonando la letra de esa canción.

La canción finaliza y cuando veo que por fin voy a poder hablar vuelve a silenciarme

-No ha terminado… hay más

Empieza la nueva canción acompañada de fotografías con nuestros amigos y cuando veo esa fotografía que nos tomamos todos juntos con Roy siento como las lágrimas resbalan contra mis mejilla y aprieto la mandíbula para evitar romperme. Se le echa demasiado en falta, y aunque esa sea ya una etapa cerrada de mi vida, la muerte de Roy me marcó demasiado.

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday _

_The regular crowd shuffles in _

_There's an old man sitting next to me _

_Makin' love to his tonic and gin _

_He says, _

_"Son, can you play me a memory _

_I'm not really sure how it goes _

_But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete _

_When I wore a younger man's clothes." _

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man _

_Sing us a song tonight _

_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody _

_And you've got us all feelin' all right_

A mitad de esa canción, hay una fusión de videos y se escucha la voz de Rick

"_Kate… mi musa, mi compañera, mi detective… sé toda la paciencia que has tenido que poner… sé que yo soy desesperante, que muchas veces es difícil convivir conmigo… pero créeme que tú no te quedas atrás…_

Lo miro mientras el Rick del video ríe con la misma risa suave que el Rick que se encuentra ahora a mi lado abrazándome

_No, ahora en serio, sé que muchas veces debes de pensar que más que una niña tienes dos en casa. Gracias por toda la paciencia que tuviste conmigo, gracias por abrirte poco a poco a este loco, este loco en el que pocos confiaban, gracias por hacerme el regalo más importante que alguien pudiese hacerme esa tarde en los columpios y sobre todo, gracias por ir dejándome escarbar una a una cada una de tus capas. Un día te dije que eras la persona más asombrosa, enloquecedora, difícil y frustrante que había conocido y sigo pensándolo, ¿sabes? _

_No cambiaría nada, ni siquiera los 4 añazos que me tuviste trabajándomelo para enamorarme porque he recibido todo aquello que yo di._

_Gracias en último lugar por Haley y por el pequeñajo que viene en camino. Tenerlos contigo es un tesoro y una suerte._

_Te amo._

_mas que ayer, pero menos que mañana"_

Vuelvo a mirarle mordiéndome la lengua susurrando con los labios un "Voy a matarte Castle" que hace que ría divertido.

Me abraza abarcando a nuestro hijo y siento que estoy en el lugar correcto con la persona adecuada

-Rick..

Lo noto jugando con mis mechones de pelo - ¿Si?

-Te amo…

-Lo sé

-¿Perdona? – digo girándome

-No puede vivir sin mi inspectora… Haley, Christian… ¿necesita más evidencias?

Le tiro la servilleta a la cara

-No puedo contigo

Me atrae de nuevo hacia él – también lo sé – y me besa cogiéndome en brazos, subiendo hasta la planta de arriba abriendo esa puerta que rato atrás no me dejo abrir a mí, tumbándome de espaldas sobre una cama de matrimonio cubierta de pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas separando mis piernas para colocarse entre ellas, al tiempo que nos va desvistiendo a ambos sin prisa. Desliza su mirada de arriba abajo a través de mi cuerpo cuando deja caer el vestido junto a sus pantalones por algún rincón de esa habitación

-¿Y bien?, ¿te gusta lo que ves?

Niega- no me gusta…- y me besa en los labios jugando con ellos – me encanta. Entreabro mi boca y al punto desliza la lengua en el interior de la misma. Su barba de tres días va rozándome dejándome una dulce estimulación mientras sus labios me recorren desde los mios hasta mis pechos. Siento como captura mi pezón acariciándolo con la lengua, haciendo que se endurezca mientras al mismo tiempo lleva la mano al otro girando el pulgar a través de la aureola, pellizcándomelo suavemente, torturándome en cierta manera.

Me arqueo, estremeciéndome mientras sus manos me recorren con suavidad de arriba abajo, hacia el lugar donde más le gusta jugar a él. Al encontrar la carne húmeda, me provoca con los pulgares, abriéndola y preparándola mejor.

Alzo las rodillas y extiendo las manos atrayéndolo más hacía mi, mientras veo como se arrodilla entre mis piernas agarrándome por la cintura y siento su boca succionarme despacio.

Me estremezco de placer al notar el roce que me deja su lengua y los movimientos que hace de arriba abajo con ésta antes de penetrarme con ella y en ese momento cierro los ojos, agarrándome a la sabana, dejándome llevar…

Me tortura todo lo que quiere y un rato más a pesar de mis suplicas hasta que le imploro prácticamente que tenga un poco de compasión conmigo

Escucho una risa suave, sintiendo a los pocos minutos una cálida presión en la entrada de mi cuerpo y me permito expulsar todo el aire que he ido reteniendo. Siento como me embiste y yo acepto la invasión sintiéndome completamente dilatada y llena y arqueo las caderas buscando que la penetración sea lo más profunda posible…


End file.
